Creed Ziegler: Popping the Question
by Doc House
Summary: Toby's got a question for CJ. Part 9 in the Creed series.


TITLE: Creed Ziegler: Popping the Question. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I own only Creed, the rest I just like to play with. NOTES: Wow, Insomnia makes me write. Go figure! This is another part in the Creed Ziegler series. I'd stop, but you all keep asking for more. I hope you like this one. For background info on this series, read the rest. My Brothers son The Adventures of Creed Ziegler Creed Ziegler: Birthday Boy. Creed Ziegler: It's speech time Creed Ziegler: The Game Creed Ziegler: Romantic Evening Creed Ziegler: One Stone Creed Ziegler: Miniature Golf PAIRING: CJ/Toby. Of course! FEEDBACK: Please, the more feedback, the more stories.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How about this one?" Creed pointed.  
  
"It's too big," Toby mentioned.  
  
"The ring or the price tag?" Creed asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Just look," Toby glared and walked over to look at more rings. "I'm too old for this."  
  
"I think it's great," Creed smiled. "You should be lucky I'm giving her to you."  
  
"What?" Toby couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You know she's my woman," Creed shrugged. "But I'll let you have her I guess."  
  
"That's thoughtful," Toby smirked.  
  
"I know," Creed nodded and walked closer to Toby. "Wow, that's beautiful."  
  
"What?" Toby looked.  
  
"That one," Creed pointed to the diamond in the case. "Aunt CJ really likes Diamonds."  
  
"She likes them because she knows I can't afford them," Toby moaned.  
  
"Are you finding everything you're looking for?" The clerk came walking by.  
  
"May I see that ring?" Creed pointed.  
  
"Please," Toby finished.  
  
"Of course," The man nodded and unlocked the case and took out the ring. "It's one of our best sellers."  
  
"How much?" Toby asked.  
  
"The price isn't important. It's the meaning behind it."  
  
"He's right Uncle, she'll love this ring."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Look how it sparkles," Creed mentioned.  
  
"How much?" Toby looked over at the clerk.  
  
"It's on sale," He smiled.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Only nine hundred dollars."  
  
"Put the ring back," Toby gave it back to him.  
  
"Uncle, that's the best one in here," Creed mentioned. "She'll love it."  
  
"Do you have nine hundred dollars?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then stop talking," Toby moaned.  
  
"Do you want her to say yes?" Creed snapped. "You need to go the extra distance man!"  
  
"Why are you yelling at me?" Toby glared. "Of course I want her to say yes."  
  
"Then get the ring," Creed glared.  
  
"It's a good sale," The clerk offered.  
  
"For who?" Toby asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Shall I wrap it for you?" The clerk smiled.  
  
"Yes," Creed nodded.  
  
"No," Toby snapped.  
  
"Come to my level," Creed waved Toby down. Toby got on his knees and faced him. "Listen," Creed put his hands on Toby's shoulders. "CJ's a beautiful woman and she deserves beautiful things. This ring is one of them. If you want to marry her, do it right."  
  
"It's just an engagement ring," Toby mentioned.  
  
"What's your heart telling you?" Creed asked.  
  
"That if I get the ring, I'll be living on the streets because I won't be able to afford the house payment."  
  
"Do you want to marry CJ?" Creed rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes," Toby said simply.  
  
"Then take the ring!" Creed snapped and smacked him on the head. "Do I have to think of everything?" Creed moaned, walking off.  
  
"Shall I ring you up?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Yes," Toby moaned.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
"Goodnight," Creed pretended to yawn and started to walk upstairs.  
  
"It's eight," CJ said, confused. "You're never in bed before eight."  
  
"This school thing makes a man tired," Creed said seriously. "Night."  
  
"Goodnight," Toby said.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" CJ asked, as Creed walked upstairs.  
  
"He's tired," Toby shrugged.  
  
"You know, you two have been giving each other glances all night. Now what gives?" CJ glared.  
  
"Nothing," Toby shrugged again.  
  
"You're a terrible liar," CJ smirked. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's been a year," Toby said quickly.  
  
"What has?"  
  
"Us," Toby finally looked at her. "It's been a year."  
  
"Yes," CJ smiled and nodded.  
  
"Are you happy?" He asked.  
  
"Extremely," CJ smiled. She looked down and saw his leg bouncing up and down nervously and frowned. "Are you breaking up with me or something?"  
  
"No," He shook his head. "I have a question."  
  
"Okay," CJ said confused.  
  
"Keep in mind I'm way out of practice," He said as he got down on his knees in front of CJ, who was sitting on the couch. "When my brother died, I thought my World was going to fall. When Creed came into my life, I thought I was going to mess everything up. But when I look back, I realized that even if I wanted to fall, you would never let me," He said. "You've been my best friend for twenty years. You've been the one stable thing in my life, and I want to make sure that remains with me for the rest of my life. I want you to be in my life. I want you to be in Creed's life. I want us to be happy," Toby reached into his pocket and took out the ring. CJ's eyes widened as he took her hand and looked into her eyes. "It's not much, but it comes from the heart, " Toby shrugged. "Claudia. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh.God." CJ gasped for air as she noticed the size of the ring. She wasn't one to cry, but this was the moment she's waiting for. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" CJ smirked.  
  
"Yes," Toby smiled.  
  
"Yes," CJ nodded.  
  
"Yes you'll marry me. Or yes for something else?" Toby said.  
  
"Yes I'll marry you," CJ smacked him lightly on the chest.  
  
"That wasn't that hard," He took a deep breath as he slid the ring onto her finger. "This means you're mine now," He smirked.  
  
"This means you're mine too," CJ smiled and kissed him.  
  
"It's about time," Creed shook his head and walked back to his room. "And I had to do all the work, just like always," He shook his head and went to sleep.  
  
The End 


End file.
